


A Worthy Servant

by ZoeGMiller



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: D/s, Dominance, Dominance/submission, Erotica, F/F, F/F/F, Lesbian, Multi, Other, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, femmeslash, shoujo ai, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte’s got her eye on the prize—Kamui’s vast war chest! But her money-seeking scheme goes awry when an unexpected visitor charges in to deliver some emphatic instruction on proper servitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worthy Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by request. If you enjoy this, please take a look at my [commission rates](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/) and my [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

Exhausted from the day’s combat, Kamui left the nightly revelry early. She was eager to retire for the evening, and so she moved through the camp at a speedy clip, turning down the small alley between the weapon shops on her way back to her private quarters. Distracted by thoughts of tomorrow’s battle, she didn’t notice Charlotte’s approach until she nearly crashed headlong into the blonde fighter.

“Lady Kamui, just the woman I wanted to see!” Charlotte chirped, effortlessly insinuating herself into Kamui’s path. “Mind if I ask you something?”

Kamui nearly jumped out of her skin, finding herself pinned between woman and wall. “O-of course, Charlotte,” she said. “What do you need?”

“Well, I was just thinking…” In the darkened alley, the meager light of the campfires cast deep shadows across Charlotte’s face, lending an ominous cast to the woman’s usual sugary-sweet visage. “Why don’t you keep any retainers? All the other Nohrian nobles have them, isn’t that right?”

Kamui blushed at Charlotte’s easy proximity. “Well…” She said, struggling to maintain her composure. “I have Jacob, he’s been with me since I was very young.”

“Oh, who’s talking about him? All that boy thinks about is tea and linens.” As if she didn’t have a care in the world, Charlotte’s fingers traced lazily along the crook of Kamui’s elbow as she spoke. “You need a real servant; one who can attend to your every need.”

Kamui glanced towards the exit of the alley as she spoke. She was used to Charlotte being obsequious, or wheedling, but there was something different about the woman’s demeanor tonight, a tinge of forthrightness that was quite unlike her. “I-I’m not sure I understand what you’re getting at.”

“Nothing, really!” Charlotte said, with a smile cloying as honeyed cakes. “I’m just curious because, from what I hear, retainers get a much higher pay rate. To say nothing of richer food, finer clothing, and better quarters…” The coquettish smile strapped across her lips gave way to a minute little frown, come and gone so quickly Kamui barely had time to register it. With eagerness blossoming over her fate, Charlotte leaned in and—quite inadvertently, Kamui was sure—her pert nose brushed against Kamui’s in the closeness. Her voice lilted in a husky, breathy whisper. “To earn all that, a retainer would really have to wait on their lady hand and foot, wouldn’t they?”

This close, the air was infected with the sweet smell of Charlotte’s breath, thick with the flowery aroma of wine. Kamui’s shoulders shifted restlessly as a fight or flight instinct woke inside her. “H-hand and… foot?”

The radiant heat of Charlotte’s body was frank and dangerous as she stepped closer, into Kamui. Her lips graced carelessly against Kamui’s cheek with each simple syllable. “Hand. And. Foot.”

Despite herself, Kamui released a sharp whimper of surprise—and want. 

The answer seemed to suit Charlotte perfectly. Before Kamui could shake out her head and muster a more intelligible reply, Charlotte’s fingers laced the back of her neck, capturing her quite completely. Kamui felt herself go limp, her spine flexing with visceral obedience. Charlotte stepped forward, closing the meager gap. As their bodies came together, Kamui luxuriated in the tickle of hair against her nose, and the feeling of Charlotte’s plush breasts compressing between them. Kamui’s eyes squeezed fiercely shut. Lips closed around her neck; Charlotte’s tongue laved out, moistening the burning skin with a gentle swipe. She groped for Charlotte’s hips, begging her closer. But instead, as quickly as they’d come, those warm, lush lips left her. And, as the moist, chilly feel of her abandoned lips sent a shiver through Kamui, a girlish shriek echoed through the tight alley. 

Suddenly alert, Kamui’s eyes flew open. Charlotte had stepped back a full foot, a gloved fist cinched in her hair. Kamui blinked, her eyes bleary with lust, and she patted numbly at her sides, searching for her weapon. But before she could ready herself, a dusky voice identified the attacker.

“Now now, darling,” Camilla said. “Is that any way to treat your superiors?”

“Crazed bitch, let go of me!” Charlotte pawed futilely against Camilla’s tight grip, her ordinarily coy and cutesy expression was cut with grim, fierce lines of incipient rage. “This conversation doesn’t concern you!”

“Anything that concerns her concerns me by default.” Camilla spoke plainly, sparing the panting Kamui a brief wink as she cinched her arm around Charlotte’s chest, hugging her close despite the now-unmasked woman’s ferocious writhe against her. “You filthy little gold digger, the absolute nerve of you—trying to take advantage of a dear, delicate flower like my Kamui.”

Suddenly, the blood of Kamui’s dragon heritage bristled inside her veins, and she clenched both fists at her sides. She stomped a foot against the path. “I am not a delicate flower!” 

Equally stunned by the outburst, both women froze mid-struggle.

Now the center of attention, heat burst in Kamui’s cheeks. She bit down upon her lower lip to center herself. When she spoke, she did so cleanly, without further shouting. 

“I am the commander of this army, Camilla,” she said, firming up her shoulders and standing tall. “And I deserve to be treated with respect.” 

“Oh ho~” An intrigued grin overcame Camilla. “Clearly.”

Then, Kamui fixed her glare upon Charlotte, who hung limp as a kitten in Camilla’s grip. “And as for you…”

Charlotte was mid-breath, readying herself to speak, or compose some reply, when Kamui took her. Grabbing her around the ears, she secured Charlotte’s full attention with an abrupt kiss, spearing tongue past lips and drinking deeply of the wine-tinged scent of the her breath. The blonde warrior reciprocated readily, a quiet moan eliding into Kamui’s mouth as Charlotte’s tongue glided to gradual life.

Before the kiss could go on overlong, Camilla separated them, pressing her palm against Kamui’s forehead like one might a misbehaving pet. Unable to resist the older woman’s command, Kamui groaned, breaking the kiss with reluctance, and glancing between the poised Camilla and panting Charlotte with fretful eyes. 

“I can make my own decisions,” she said, levying more force through her words than her passion-addled body could strictly provide.

“On the battlefield, that may be, but you’re yet naive in the ways of love.” Camilla gloved fingers released their death grip on Charlotte’s hair, tickling across the woman’s cheek and down her slender neck. “You.” She commanded. “Slattern.”

Charlotte wrinkled her nose, her cheeks a flaming red. Her voice was brusque, struggling to maintain its waning power. “W-what?”

“If anyone’s going to tend to my lovely Kamui’s needs, they’ll have to prove to me they deserve to.” Her hand cupped Charlotte’s chin with a velvet grip, encouraging the woman’s gaze to meet hers. Her other hand slunk along Charlotte’s sides, tickling the skin laid bare by her revealing uniform. “You want to prove you’re worthy, don’t you? Of all that money, all that comfort, and of my dear, dear Kamui’s attentions, don’t you?”

The last motes of power faded from Charlotte’s expression as Camilla listed off each promised item. With eyes glazed over by drink, and throat constricted by potent lust, Charlotte could only respond with a thrashing, urgent nod.

“Good. Then your test begins now.” Without hesitation, Camilla jerked open the top of Charlotte’s scanty clothing, baring the woman’s heavy breasts with a momentous jiggle. Charlotte released a sound a surprise and lust in response, something like a gasp, a choke, and a moan all mixed up. Her hand slapped back, to clasp around Camilla’s hips, and her hips rolled and fluxed on instinct, begging back against Camilla’s body, pleading for support.

And Camilla was magnanimous, ably providing it. Her hands swept lazily up Charlotte’s bared flanks, dipping in over the muscles of her abdomen, and the subtle outline of her ribs. Her hands pulled inwards and up, hefting Charlotte’s breasts, as if weighing them, putting them on display. Rocking her hips upwards, Camilla used the soft pressure of her body to bring Charlotte onto her tiptoes. Charlotte’s back arched compliantly, and, despite her shock, despite the primeval disobedience clenching down on her muscles and ordering her to resist this shameful mockery, Charlotte did not fight. She accepted this strange contortion of her shape, allowing Camilla to pose her like a statue for Kamui’s appreciation.

Watching this scene unfold, it was all Kamui could do just to maintain hold on her senses. Her heartbeat thundered in her ears, and her insides clenched. Her hands gripped aimlessly, thoughtlessly at the air, and then at herself. Overwhelmed by the tableau of lust poised before her, she squeezed at her sides, or the meat of her legs, wanting… wanting something but with no idea of exactly what. Whimpering, she found herself hopeless. Conscious thought and willful action were lost causes.

Camilla lowered her head, stroking a heated breath over the exposed skin of Charlotte’s neck, her lavender hair spilling over the captured woman’s face and shoulders as her lips embraced that vulnerable neck in a kiss not unlike the one Charlotte had stolen from Kamui just minutes before. Charlotte whined beneath the transfusion of Camilla’s potency into her body, and her feet ground down against the dirt. As her knees buckled, she Gripped her hands back around Camilla for support.

Camilla divested her of this scurrilous desire—it wasn’t the servant’s role to stand. Charlotte slumped as Camilla released her, and Camilla completed the motion with almost passive encouragement, placing her hand atop the crown of Charlotte’s head and applying an instructive downward push.

“Kneel before your lady.”

Trembling, Charlotte obeyed. With a thump, she fell to her knees in the dirt. Far from the ferocious personality she’d displayed just seconds before, now her posture was completely servile. Shoulders slouched, body motionless, she waited for the next command.

“Well what do you know? Perhaps there’s some latent talent worth nourishing in you after all!” Camilla smiled knowingly, sweeping her fingers pleasantly through Charlotte’s hair. Her pleasant eyes, however, looked only towards Kamui. “What do you say? Shall we see if there’s any seeds worth blossoming, deep down in the grimy soil of this filthy, pugnacious little body?”

Kamui choked at the sight of it. “I…” She said, hand clenching at her side. “I…”

Camilla free hand reached out, closing around Kamui’s wrist. “Oh I know, my dear; I know.”

Kamui shivered beneath the possession of that touch, evident even through the barrier of Camilla’s soft leather gloves. Gently, Camilla guided that kept hand to close around the back of Charlotte’s head. “It’s time to guide your servant, commander.” 

Kamui grappled with herself, her mind overwritten by baser instincts. Captured by Camilla’s deep gaze, she saw hardly an ounce of lust at all. The genteel smile on Camilla’s lips was the simple look of the beautiful, maternal woman who had devoted her life to securing every one of Kamui’s needs. And now… and this need…

With Camilla’s guidance, Kamui urged the subservient Charlotte’s head forward, into the crux of her thighs. A gentle gasp sounded from below when Charlotte’s nose rutted along the seam of Kamui’s trousers, but Kamui didn’t dare look down. Camilla’s eyes had her trapped like a spider web; she couldn’t look away.

“Take in her scent,” Camilla whispered to Charlotte, though her eyes never left Kamui’s. “Draw in the aroma of her body. Know that this is the form of the woman you wish to serve, and prove you have the resolve to do it.”

Charlotte committed herself to her duty with a groan of need. Nose rocking against the crux of Kamui’s thighs, she took as long an inhalation as she was able, given the ferocious pounding of her heart. Her eyes cinched shut, and she accepted the languorous, waking rock of Kamui’s hips against her face. As the redolent scent of Kamui’s uncorked lust filtered through her body, she released a sharp, indistinct sound of subservience and want.

“Wonderful!” Camilla said, her fingertips tracing the delicate outlines of Charlotte’s ears. “Enjoy that, revel in it—and revel in the knowledge that it was your submission that drew it from her. And as for you, my precious Kamui, my dear Kamui…”

Kamui jumped at the sound of her name, focusing her attention on Camilla as best she could—though that proved difficult, with the insistent nuzzle of Charlotte’s nose between her legs. “Y-yes?” She asked, hoarse with uncertainty.

“Aren’t you just cute enough to stitch a button!” Camilla’s lady-like chuckle filled the air, but her face took on a stern expression, even as she cosseted Kamui’s cheek in her palm. “That being said: cute is one thing, command is another. The onus of responsibility falls not just upon the servant. Dear Charlotte has shown her willingness to serve; it’s time for you to prove you are worthy of her respect.”

Kamui didn’t need to think. She stormed forward, grasping for Camilla’s neck, and drawing the taller woman into a forcible kiss. Charlotte, sandwiched between them, only heightened in her groans as the warm, meaty captivity of their bodies closed around her. Camilla, surprised, but not alarmed, cooed her appreciation of this newfound willfulness against her attacker’s lips; pleasant, and perfectly willing to follow the lead of Kamui’s urgent, probing tongue. 

Though her mouth was satisfied to be but a receptacle for this burgeoning desire, her hands were a different matter entirely. Reaching down, she took Kamui by her waist, and her fingers dug in with instruction, cloistering Charlotte between their hips, setting the pace of Kamui’s rock against Charlotte’s dutiful face. 

And so swelled the movement of their engagement. Charlotte moaned with this use, her head swimming in dizzying daydreams of pointed lust. Their pressure kept her upright far more than her suffering hands braced against the ground did. Her face burned with the heat of the bodies crushed above her, and the knowledge that she was but a tool for their use, a medium for their beautiful transmutation, a vessel for these women to pour their passion for one another into.

She became attuned to the minute movements of those around her. Behind her, the roll of Camilla’s hips was like the ocean waves at dawn—placid and slow, with no gaudy need to show their power. In front, Kamui’s frantic frig and hump was like a foal coming to speed for the first time—testing the limits of ability, learning the true measure of its strength. Charlotte discovered, with no surprise, she craved both, intensely grateful for the pittance of attention the crush of their bodies spared her in their race towards shared culmination. She pressed ever forward, even as the linen of Kamui’s trousers rubbed raw the tip of her nose. Her arms wrapped numbly around Kamui’s knees, and she threw a muffled whimper, a plea of worship, to the deific forms of her masters above.

Though the sound did not reach Kamui’s ears, it broke something crucial inside her shape. Electricity burst up and down her spine, and her stomach roiled, teetering over the cliff of its blistering want. Her hands scrambled for Camilla’s face, nails digging welts into the woman’s cheeks. She stiffened, bodily pinning Charlotte’s head between her and Camilla’s hips. Fat, warm tears of urgency spilled down her cheeks, and she cried out with sore tension as this strange, servant-assisted climax ruptured inside her. 

But if Camilla came, it was only with the smallest exhalation through her nose, and the subtlest blush of pink upon her pale cheeks; this wasn’t her moment, after all, and she wasn’t so selfish to steal it away from those to whom it belonged. When Kamui blinked herself back to lucidity, it was to the peaceful sensation of Camilla’s breath washing over her cheeks, and to the warm, matronly gaze of Camilla upon her. Despite herself, then, and feeling rather immature, Kamui let the heat in her cheeks overwhelm her, took a thoughtless step backwards. She and Charlotte shared a conjoined groan of disappointment as their physical connection was so abruptly severed.

It didn’t take a moment for Camilla to correct her. With hand upon blushing cheek, she gently guided Kamui’s gaze downward, to the kneeling Charlotte. The powerful warrior was panting and almost prone, her brawny shoulders tight with effort, her hair in disarray, her bare breasts hanging before her, and her hands braced down in the dirt for whatever support her shaking muscles could muster. Reaching down, Camilla lifted Charlotte’s head, and cleared the loose hair from her face, so master and servant could look upon each other directly. 

“Thank her, darling, for her service.”

Embarrassment slipped in sensitive waves through Kamui. The lump in her throat made it difficult to swallow. “T-thank you, Charlotte.”

Charlotte, for her part, could only manage a miniscule grunt, quieter than a caught mouse, as Kamui’s shy appreciation swelled a mirrored bashfulness in her. She quickly glanced away.

“Well don’t the two of you make just the cutest couple?” Camilla’s girlish giggle belied her years. The only participant with any sense left, she continued, straightening Charlotte’s hair as she spoke. “Now then, on all fours dear, and lift that bountiful bottom of yours.” 

And, when Charlotte glanced up at her with uncertain, querulous eyes, Camilla only smiled. 

“Oh, we’re past the point of acting coy. You may’ve proven you know your place, but that doesn’t erase your prior willfulness with my precious, vulnerable Kamui.” Glancing sternly down the thin line of her nose, Camilla appeared, for all the world, like a school teacher ready to dictate a lesson. 

“After all,” she said. “A worthy servant must know how to take their punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written by request. If you'd like to request something, either drop me a line at [bespokesmut.com](http://www.bespokesmut.com), or put an [ask in my tumblr box](http://zoegmiller.tumblr.com/ask). You can find my commission info [here](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/), and don’t forget to look me up on [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
